The Fanfiction Writer
by Kakimasu Dreams
Summary: What happens when an anime fanattics dreams come true? and how will the gang cope with the future?Funny fic that won't be finished.


**I do not own Inuyasha but I am a fan, this is made by Inuyasha's daugh…loverfan!**

**Chapter one: confusion**     

Inuyasha jumped through the well, she had been gone for 3 days and it was time to back now. When Inuyasha jumped out of the well he was greeted by a girl, about Kagome's age, she had long golden brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and wore blue jean shorts and a dark blue tank top "uh…hello there…uh…are those cat ears? You don't seem like a cat person…maybe a dog?" Inuyasha gave a growl; this girl certainly was annoying "I know who you are! You're the great Inuyasha! The rightful owner of the western lands, the best hanyou ever known and the nicest"Inuyasha gave another growl "who do you think you are! How dare you talk to a demon like that!" this new girl stepped up into his face "I'm not afraid of you! I think your cool not scary!" Inuyasha sighed this was not working out "just shut up! Or I'll have to kill you!"

*                                                                                                                                          *

Sakura hit file save, this was the first story she written with her own characters in it and she was nervous 'Inuyasha is on! I'm 5 minutes late!' she searched the floor for the remote and quickly turned the channel to Inuyasha 

            'Na nana na NA na na na nanana! Nananana!' Sakura hummed to the end theme song to Inuyasha 'well it's 1:3J time for sleep!' she was glad she became ½ nocturnal, she gets up at 12:JJ to 1:3J pm and goes to sleep at 1:3J, 'ahh the delights of summer.'

 Sakura was only 18, she lived in a small house next to an elementary school, it had 3 small bedrooms, and 2 large ones, 1 of witch she made into a computer room, with games, aTV, and a computer along with a futon couch to sit on. Down stairs there was a small kitchen, it had light wood and green tiles for the counter and a nice tan stone flooring, when you describe it sounded horrible but it looked really nice, she had a dark wood dinning room set next to the kitchen, which had a glass door into a nicely sized, fenced in, yard, next was the living room, it had two dark blue couched and a matching chair, each had wood on it, there was a decent sized TV across from one of the couches on a bookshelf like stand that leaned up against the stairs, strait across the room behind one of the couches where two French doors that led to the driveway. 

Sakura got her stories from her dreams; she started off with just the beginning then dreamed the rest, forming it how she wanted. Then she began to wish she was a part in it all so she came up with a character that was just like her (sigh) 'I wish I could meet them and travel with them, plus I get to miss school (giggle) school starts in two days, (sigh)' Inuyasha will return to 11:JJpm only on weekdays, this meant she had to change her schedule and get less that 7hours of sleep.

 Sakura woke up and got ready for school in an empty house "I need roommates" she said aloud as she put on water for hot chocolate, a strange habit she had in the morning. When she got to home room her teacher introduced 4 new students, Miss Sasonia got the classes attention "class we have 4 new students today! I know you are all old friends or enemies so it'll be good to have some new faces!" The 4 students walked into the class room, the first was a young girl about Sakura's age, she had long black hair and hazelnut eyes, the second was another girl  she wore her hair up like Sakura only it was black and she had somewhat of a more serious look on her face, the third student was a boy with short black hair with a topnot in the back of his head and had a lecherous grin on his face, the last student was odd, he had long silver hair that reached down to his elbows pulled back in a low ponytail, he had a muscular body and looked much like Inuyasha. Sakura almost squealed in joy, it was well enough that she had a girl in school with the same look and name as Kikyo but this? This was amazing! The teacher quieted the chattering class once more and began to speak "class this is Higurashi Kagome, Tajiji Songo, Hoshi Miroku, and Inutaisho Inuyasha, what interesting names, well you all may now take your seats." Sakura looked next to her and realized that there were 4 empty seats near her, one next to her (she sat to the right of the window) the one in front of it, one behind her, and in front of her. 

Inuyasha sat next to Sakura, Kagome in front of him, Miroku sat in front of Sakura and Songo behind her. Sakura turned to Inuyasha, smiled and said "hi" Inuyasha turned to her and fake smiled "hi, nice to meet you" Sakura nodded her head gesturing it was the same for her and the rest of Inuyasha's friends turned to greet her, Kagome spoke first "hi my name is Kagome, is it true a boy named Hojo moved here last year?" Inuyasha poked her in the back but Sakura ignored him and answered back a bit uneasy "my name is Sakura and yes he did, do you know him?" Kagome's smiled "yes he's an old friend…" Kagome was interrupted by Songo "Sakura like the flower? What a pretty name" Miroku turned back to look at Sakura "pretty indeed" he was answered by an evil glare, not from Songo but from Sakura "I see right through you, and move that arm back under your own desk!" Songo hadn't realized the arm creeping under Sakura's desk and gave a giggle "Miroku stop that this is a new school and we need to make a good impression!" Miroku just blushed and smiled. Inuyasha decided it was his turn to talk "so how are the kids in this school?" Kagome gave him a look that said 'stop-being-rude', but Sakura just laughed "well I don't know how you will be treated but to me there terrible, not a single one was nice to me, and still isn't, it's because I didn't want to be like them so I think this is the first decent conversation I've had with some one around my age in a year." Inuyasha slumped down in his chair "I'm dead" was all he said but Kagome looked confused "even hojo?!" Sakura nodded "yep, I came here last year also, he was sweet and the only one I could talk to with out being insulted, then he began to hang out with the most popular boys in school, now he looks the same but is as rude and obnoxious as anyone else." Kagome sighed; she had to find out for herself. Just then the bell rang for class to switch Sakura looked aggravated "so what classes do you have? Can I see?" they handed her the papers with there schedules on it, "lets see, Songo is in two out of six of my classes, we're all in art together, and Inuyasha seems to have the exact same schedule as me!" 

They all set off to there first classes, Inuyasha followed Songo and Sakura and was surprised when Sakura wanted to talk to him "so do you play any video games?" Inuyasha nodded "hell ya! Lots of them, stuff like Zelda are my favorites!" Sakura's face brightened "really? That's one of my favorites too!" Inuyasha began to think about this strange new girl; 'lets see, I wished we all had our lives in the future, we do, except we haven't found Shippo yet, we met this girl that is clearly a quarter demon by my nose, she seems so nice, this second memory of mine seems to recall no one nice but Songo, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome, who no longer likes him likes him. This is a dilemma! What the #@!! Does that mean, dilemma? Oh right problem! Well I definitely want to see this girl out of school, strictly friends though.'

            At lunch Inuyasha struggled to find the others until he sensed Sakura hidden in the crowd and sat with her only to find Songo "where's Miroku and Kagome?" Sakura did not look happy she pointed in one direction at a bunch of giggly girls "there's Miroku" then another direction "and there's Kagome with some other girls, that I call the gossipers…and Hojo" she stuck her tongue out of her mouth once the last word was out. Songo turned a confused look to Sakura "Sakura? I thought you said he was nice?" Sakura gave a sarcastic laugh "you guys can call me Kura, and the key word there is **was** nice I didn't say is, you should have herd the remarks about Inuyasha!" Songo sighed 'wait a minute! That's beyond normal human hearing!' "How did you know I could hear that?" Sakura laughed "I guess you could say I'm different like Inuyasha the hanyou here only different.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him "you want to come over my place after school? I live on shajin street right before the school" Inuyasha and Songo stared at her until she decide to break there silence "we just moved in up the street! In that three apartment building…horrid place, but I've seen your place it's amazing!" Sakura gave a small laugh "ya well my dad spoils me and sends me 5J$ a week and I make 5J$ a week at the pet store" Songo gasped "isn't that cutting it close on payments?" Sakura sighed and stared off into space imagining what it would be like if they lived with her before Inuyasha snapped her out of it by waving a hand in front of her "oh sorry! I must have gone into a daze! (Inuyasha: "more like lala land") (Growl) yes well anyways I've been looking for roommates…I know why don't you come live with me? I've got 4 bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms, dinning room, and a large living room! There's plenty of room! So?" Songo loved the Idea "ya great! I only have stuff for a bed room! A few pots and pans and that's it! We've all been living on the floor (giggle)!" Inuyasha sighed and gave in "alright, I don't have too much of a problem with it, since we don't even have beds (laugh!)" all there laughing atracked Miroku "hey guys what's up?" Sakura looked at Songo and saw her pleading eyes "well we were all deciding to move in together! I live in the large house before the school, so you want to move into?" Miroku smiled "of course!" Sakura giggled "well you get the room farthest from me! Right in front of the stairs with Songo right next to you! Then Inuyasha I'll be across the hall from him, the office will be across you, oh and I almost forgot the bathroom will be at the halls end! So you have to walk to it!" Miroku began to mumble "so unfair! It's so unfair!" Sakura just laughed "it's all because you're a lecher!" Songo looked upset to "why did you put me next to him!" Sakura just laughed again this time Inuyasha laughed with her "it was your idea and you persuaded me!" Songo crossed her arms "I didn't say any thing!" "You didn't have to!" Sakura and Inuyasha were laughing back to back at the lunch table, every one staring at them, but they finally stopped and Kagome walked over and sat next to Sakura "how did you get Inuyasha to laugh?! And I can't believe you guys are moving in together!" Sakura just turned to her lunch (ramen) and began to eat "I'd invite you but I'm stocked up!" Sakura giggled a little and so did Kagome "I wouldn't want to, no offense (none taken) but I would miss home to much" Sakura just laughed again "sorry but…it's just…I haven't laughed this hard in years!" after that they all ate lunch in piece and went back to class.

            The last class of the day was art/sewing and they all attended together, the teacher Miss Frof (she's American) regained order and told them what they will be doing "today we will be drawing portraits of living creature as in wolves, birds, friends, your self, anything that moves. Got it? Good" The class grabbed a piece of paper each and sat down to draw at the small, one person, tables. Sakura sat between Songo and Inuyasha; Songo was to the right, with Miroku to her right and Kagome to the left of Inuyasha. After about fifteen minutes Sakura had the basic drawing down and was adding detail, Songo leaned over to look at her drawing and saw a large dog with upward ears like Inuyasha and seemed to have his attitude "hay Kura, who's that?" Sakura sighed "that is the one snag with having roommates, they have to deal with Inuyasha (growl) no little Inuyasha my dog, he's a German Shepard husky mix, he looks like a white German Shepard with golden eyes, you see there's this show that's called Inuyasha and I always watch it have you seen it (nod) well that's were I got the name, he's half weakling, half strong." Inuyasha smiled and returned to drawing "that is good though" Songo giggled "you are so lucky! You made him laugh and get him to compliment you! Do you do magic? (Giggle) that is good"

 Sakura leaned over and peeked at Inuyasha's paper "wow! That's really good! Is…is it me?" Inuyasha nodded yes and Songo leaned over to take a look "you too are equally good at drawing! That looks just like you when you where laughing! Even the 2 tiny fangs…2 tiny fangs! You have fangs!" Sakura dipped her voice into a whisper "ya I'm 1/2, my Miko powers stop me from being sensed by most demons." Songo raised an eyebrow "most?" she didn't notice Miroku looking at her paper "ya well some how Inuyasha smelled and sensed me, I think it's a dog thing because he is of the Inu family and me the Shi family, although to him it's only ¼ demon because of the Miko in me" Songo suddenly felt a hand on her butt (slap) "Miroku! Stop it!" He just grinned at her and got another nasty look from Sakura "I told you I see right through you! Put the hand back! That's right I see it sneaking back there!" Miroku blushed and pointed at the painting "it's of me!" Songo sighed "your over looking the scene, note the bump on your head and that your rubbing your head!" Miroku frowned as Songo bent over to look at his drawing 'it's me! With my boomerang and exterminator outfit!' "It's me! At work!" Sakura scrambled to look "you mean exterminating demons! Wow!" she got confused looks "you see I've been watching that Inuyasha show for a long time…I guess you can say I got obsessed but  I was an Idiot and there are comments that should not be said" Songo leaned over to whisper to her "like what" "well in the show and life (voice lowered) every one comments on Inuyasha's butt (giggle) mostly they say, this is not my saying 'look at his ass' (giggle) I swear most girls go by looks not attitude, for you… lets see…they say 'the new girls are cute! I totally got to sock um!' (gasp/nod) and Miroku 'he is so hot!' and of course the occasional 'freak' here and there" Inuyasha heard every word and knew it was true. Sakura landed across Inuyasha to look at Kagome's drawing "Shippo!" Inuyasha lookdown at her "know him from the show?" she leened back and laughed "sort of he's my step brother! He might be coming to live with me also!" 

Kagome almost leapt out of her chair "Shippo! Shippo?! He's…you're his step sister?" Sakura nodded "well…more like step mom, my mom died shortly after he came to my family, he's like a little brother and son…it's confusing but he's coming this weekend and Inuyasha and every one will be moved in so you can visit him," Inuyasha looked blankly at her "you have room?" Sakura laughed "I have a Futon couch that folds into a bed in the computer room and a queen sized bed, I still haven't gotten used to that, I just moved in last month…oh! I almost forgot! Theres a matter of rent…I won't rush but a job would be nice, I have openings at the pet store." Songo butted in "um how much do we pay once we get our jobs?" Sakura sighed "well I pay 4JJ$ a month so about 25$ a week, I'll buy food and other expences ok?" every one agreed and went back to drawing.

            After school everyone grabbed there stuff, there was 1 box, 2boxs max of mostly clothes and nick nacks. Sakura showed them there rooms, Miroku's first, it had white walls a closet to the right, a bed with a black bed spread, white sheets and pillow. To the right of the bed a night stand with a lamp on it and to the left on the wall of the closet was a tall dresser with a small TV on it. Inuyasha was about the same only it had a longer, shorter, dresser and a deep dark blue bed spread. Songo's room was the same set up only the walls had a pink hue to them; the bed was Purple, and the dresser long and short. When you walked into Sakura's room you find a queen sized bed infront of you, larger then the doubles in the other rooms, the room had light blue walls, her bed was purple with a large stripe of blue floral and a smaller line of black and white zebra print, there were three windows in this room, compared to the one above the night stand in the other rooms and the one over the bed in Miroku's room, each window had white curtains like the rest only inder it was a see through leapard pring curtain, there was a night stand between the wall and the bed, to the right was a long dresser with a Tv and lamp up on top, there was a small futon across it with a snowleopard print on it, on the wall to the right of them was a closet. The computer room was the size of her bedroom, it had a white wood lineing in the middle, the top was white, the bottom was a light gray, to the right of the door was Futon couch, across it was a large TV on a rolling stand with 2 shelves on the bottom, on the shelves were different electronic games. Strait across from the door was a computer on a white desk.

Everyone put there clothes and nick nacsk in there rooms and went down stairs, it was Thursday and Sakura had been running around cleaning ever since they got home, now she was cooking some kind of stew. Songo walked into the kitchen "nice house, great yard, what are you cooking?" Sakura smiled at her "venicen stew, it's made with deer meet instead of cows…there's something you want to ask what is it?" Songo fiddled with her hair "does Inuyasha get along with cats…I mean your Inuyasha?" Sakura laughed "ya he only likes the once that are srong…so Kirira can come with us, oh and Shippo will be here tommorrow afternoon" Songo gave a little giggle "you make a great host!" everyone agreed with them and sat down to eat there dinner, which they all claimed was now there favorite food (except for Inuyasha and Sakura of course (ramen.) 

After dinner Songo brought Kirira over "I hope Inuyasha gets along with Kirira (growl) sorry Inuyasha, I'll call you Inu from now on" "why don't you call the dog a nickname not me! Well why the #@!! don't you? What do you have to say lala? He's your stupid dog?" Sakura walked up so her face was 5 inches from his face and started poking him in the chest "HE IS NOT STUPID! YOU ARE! AND MY NAME IS NOT **LALA! GOT IT AND INUYASHA'S NICK NAME IS YASHA!!!!!!!!!" While Sakura was doing this she was forced to stand on her tippy toes to look him in the eye. Yasha growled and Inuyasha pouted "seems more like &@#^ Sessomoru than me" with that Yasha jumped and bit Inuyasha's arm 'now who's more like Sessomoru…hmm?' Yasha let go and gave him a smug look, Sakura giggled "yep deffinitally like Inuyasha…he watches your show with me so to him you insulted him…oh and he thinks your more like Sessomoru now!" everyone stared at her "I can understand him just like…get that hand back were it belongs! (Miroku pulls hand into pocket and takes 2 steps back from Sakura) like Miroku" "I didn't even touch you…yet" Songo walked over to him, stepped on his foot and kicked him in the nuts. Miroku fell to the ground in a ball and looked like he was going to cry. Every one laughed (except Miroku) and went to go to bed.**

In the morning everyone got dressed and walked down stairs to find Sakura cooking pancakes "goodmorning! How did you sleep? Breakfast is ready!" every one sat down and was almost immediately served, Inuyasha looked at Sakura "What the h#ll?! did you have a major dose of caffene or something? It's like you're a d@mn super lala!" even though she was at the other end of the table she was behind him in seconds, she ended up smacking the back of his head so hard that his face went into his large pile of pancakes. 

Inuyasha quickly recovered and lifted his head to yell at her only to end up spitting pancake all over her, Sakura smacked him again this time leaveing a bright red mark on his cheek "shut the f^ck up!...oops did I just swear?" she began to smack herself on the forhead only to get through 3 smack before Inuyasha talked sarcastically/amazed "you have some f^cking Issues" 'Issues? Issues? What the f^ck is an Issue? D@mn my vocabulary…vocabulary? Where in the seven h#lls did I learn what a vocabulary was? Sh*t I'm the one with the Issues…Issues?!' every one watches as Inuyasha's face changes 4 times before he threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. Sakura turned arounds utters a "feh" waved her hand over her should and walked all the way around the table to sit next to Miroku, Songo just sighed "he is so pissed" 'pissed? What does that mean?' "Sakura what does pissed mean?" Sakura laughed "I guess you can only use a part of you memories at a time huh? Well pissed means really angry." Songo sighed 'I need to work on my vocabulary…vocabulary? I give up!' Songo threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room leaving Sakura and Miroku in the room together…alone!

            Songo and Inuyasha rentered the room from the kitchen, when they head a loud thud, they find out that Sakura notice Miroku's hand on her back, sliding down, she yanked his chair back causing it to fall over, he was now positioned on his back, on the floor "Miroku were you being lecherous again?" he looked tarified "n-no I would nev…(aggh!)" Sakura stepped on his stomach "ok ok I was sorry!" Sakura released her foot from his stomach and he got up "that is very unrespectful…loosen up (slap) I didn't touch you Sakura I swear" she just gave him an angry look "you were going to…uh Songo were's Inuyasha?" Songo looked around but didn't find him, then they heard laughing in the kitchen. When they stepped inside they saw Inuyasha on the ground laughing his brains out, Sakura and Songo began to laugh but Inuyasha stopped and growled 'crap' "shut up and stoplaughing, b*tch" that earned him having his face pushed down into the tile floor "b*tch (slam) stop it (slam) I am never getting up on days you start off hyper (slam) I said stop that (slam) bit- (slam) b*tch (SLAM) oh that hurt bit (SLAM) f^ck (slam) sh*t (slam) d@mn (slam) cr@p (slam) b*tch (**SLAM) uhhh!" Inuyasha passes out in a small puddle of blood colected in the now cracked floor his face looking strange because his nose is off to the side. Sakura was about to kick his head when Songo grabbed her and dragged her to sit down at the table, she then relized that Sakura was crying "don't make me sit down!" Suddenly they heard a loud thump, splash and Miroku grunting "uhh? What did I just do?" Songo sighed "pounded Inuyasha's face into the floor with your foot" Sakura shook her head "no after that when I said si-(mummble mummble)" Songo had covered her mouth to prevent Sakura from saying the S word "well Kagome had this necklace on him so that when she says sit he goes face first into the ground, and I guess some how you can do it to" Songo and Sakura looked over to see a bloody Inuyasha and Miroku (the splash) getting up, Inuyasha had put his nose back in place to heal "****YOU B*TCH! WHAT DID I DO? NO WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sakura screamed "YOU CALLED ME A B*TCH!" and ran up stairs crying. Songo yelled "you just don't know when to stop!" and ran after Sakura. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and asked "what did I do?" Miroku sighed "you see Inuyasha women are very delicet creatures and they need to be treated that way" "don't give me that crap! Like you treat them that way!" "I worship them not…" Inuyasha cut him off "worship my @**ss**!" Miroku put on a lecherous grin "if you insist" Inuyasha lept across the room and watched as Miroku used all his might not to fall down laughing "really Inuyasha I only do that to women like Sakura a…" Sakura screamed down the stairs "I'M NOT A WOMEN PERVERT!" Miroku sighed "as I was saying I only do that to women" "and little girls" "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!" Inuyasha put on a confused look "about what" they heard groans from up stairs "EWWW! MIROKU!" Miroku pouted "well she looked thirteen" every one else in the house screamed "THIRTEEN! EWWW!" Sakura and Songo came running down the stairs, Sakura talked first "how old where you?! And wait did you say LOOKED? Not IS?!" Miroku answered in a horse whisper " she was 11 and I was 16" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his shoes "d@mn it Miroku I'm still a virgin!" Miroku and Songo turned to him "you are?! We would have thought you got farther with Kikyo!" Inuyasha was about to reply but was cut off by Sakura "not in a million years he doesn't love her any more he loves Kagome! Well she ends up dumping him in the end but anyways…" Inuyasha turned red with anger "I DO NOT LOVE ETHER OF THEM ANYMORE!...(GASP) um uh…what did I just say!" Sakura gave him a tweek of the ears "you spoke your mind thats all…we missed the second day of school! (scream)" Sakura suddenly turned to her usual self and sighed "I haven't had one of those in months! I hate when that happens" Songo tapped on her shoulder "what just happened?" Sakura sighed "my demon blood began to rise, it happens every once in a while just before I….(scream) turn half demon!" Suddenly everyone was aware of the two golden brown dog ears on top of her head "hay you look like me!" 'whats that word? Oh right sit!' "sit! (Thud)" "what did I do?" Miroku smiled "women are very delicate creatures and you must treat them like one" Songo smacks him and Sakura began to scream at him "you do no such thing!" "I worship them!" Sakura turns red like Inuyasha "worship my ****@ss!" Miroku smiled "it will be my pleasue!" Sakura lunged at him, pushes him to the ground and stepped hard on his stomach "damn it Miroku!" Songo giggles "you sound like Inuyasha (growl) (growl then anger scream) sorry sorry!" Suddenly a young red haired girl comes in the door "hi Sakura I brought you your home…work, Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" Sakura got off Miroku "Shippo! I found your friends!" Shippo poofed into his true form and jumped into her arms, then relized Inuyasha's face, which was all bruised up, then he relised Miroku and the pained look on his face "ya but what did you do to them? I mean I understand Inuyasha but why Miroku?" Sakura sighed "because he said it was his pleasure to worship my ass!" Shippo looked at Miroku who was now trying to stand up while holding his stomach "really Miroku your getting worse! Now you have shrines out there for women's butts!" every one laughed and told Shippo **every thing** that happened the past day, including Inuyasha going unconscious from being stepped on, they told him **every** word!.**


End file.
